This disclosure relates to a communication device for use in a medical imaging system.
During magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computed tomography (CT) scanning procedures, it is often necessary to provide the patient in an MRI or CT machine with instructions or information regarding a scan procedure. For example, in certain circumstances, it is desirable to instruct a patient to hold their breath and remain still so that acceptable scans can be obtained. To facilitate this, some machines utilize software driven voice command systems which audibly instruct patients to hold their breath for precisely timed periods in preparation for one or more scans. Following delivery of the instruction, the automated system initializes the scan. However, it is often the case that a patient is not ready once the scan begins. Subsequently, motion artifacts may appear in the resulting scan image, thus requiring the scan to be repeated. Repeating scans is time-consuming and results in increased hospital costs as well as increased patient stress.